


ONEUS DOON 短篇//Always With You

by LokYiu



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokYiu/pseuds/LokYiu
Summary: 當小雞碰巧看到昏倒的小粉兔～曖昧不明的關係
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 9





	ONEUS DOON 短篇//Always With You

深夜的練習室音樂不斷。

孫東柱覺得自己應該休息一下，可是他不能停下來。

胸口如被大石碾壓，呼吸變得困難。

他逼迫着自己再次站在鏡子前，一次次重複着同一節舞蹈，心情莫名的煩悶連帶着動作也越發焦躁。

「為甚麼一直不行……！」

肌肉在長時間的緊繃下叫囂着，喉嚨火燒般疼痛，他灌下最後一口水，嘗試稍微降溫。

眼前忽然陷入一片模糊，孫東柱甩了甩頭，嘗試重新聚焦，視線卻急速下墜，倒下前一秒，他好像看見一個人影衝進練習室。

「是誰？」

這是孫東柱失去意識前最後一個念頭。

-

金建學好不容易把孫東柱帶回宿舍的房間裏。

他擦擦汗水，看着懷裏昏睡過去的忙內，眼中滿是憂色。

金建學小心翼翼地扶着孫東柱躺到床上，似乎是不太舒服的緣故，睡著的人兒一直皺着眉。

金建學修長的手懸在他滾燙且紅彤彤的臉上，正想撫平皺着的眉頭。

「嘶！」

手下的温度高得嚇人，倒是連對比體温的功夫也省去了。

金建學趕忙把孫東柱幾乎要拉到頭頂的外套拉鍊鬆開，希望能幫助降温，可是剛把拉鍊拉到一半，他便愣住了。

本是白皙的肌膚因發燒而微微泛紅，沾着汗水的頸項，精緻的鎖骨和若隱若現的胸膛如一場美色盛宴。

金建學後知後覺地移開視線，又後知後覺地想到一個問題。

「……！只穿一件運動外套是怎麼回事？」

他氣笑了，雖說白天氣温比較高，但一件運動外套也太不像話了。

金建學一邊念經，一邊手忙腳亂地替孫東柱換上睡衣，再認命地把被子蓋在他身上，往客廳把藥箱拿來。

只是剛回到房間，卻見被子光榮犧牲，倒在床邊。

「……？」

他蓋好被子，孫東柱踢開被子。

他又一次蓋好被子，孫東柱又一次踢開被子。

「……嗯，發燒的時候睡姿就不再端正了呢。」

得出結論，金建學揉揉眉心，苦惱着應否用蠻力把被子和病人綁在一起。

基於病人為上，他放棄了。

於是，在喂完藥之後的金建學，與孫東柱展開了一場圍繞在被子之間的戰爭，徹夜無眠。

-

翌日，孫東柱一覺睡到了中午。

徐徐微風透過窗户吹進房間內，一切都十分寧……

「要糟！幾點了！！！」

好吧，寧謐並不存在，兔子炸毛了。

孫東柱從床上跳下來，肌肉依舊不聽使喚，害他差點和地板親密接觸，他強忍不適，打算走出客廳，餘光卻瞥見房門上一張搖搖欲墜的便利貼。

「我替你告假，你多休息。進度我陪你一起趕---金Leedo」

孫東柱呆呆地看着便利貼，直至它掉落在地上，紙上的字跡一目了然，他熟悉得很。

「真是的……明明進度比我快好一段……」

孫東柱頓時平靜下來，睡意再度來襲，他隨意地整理一下亂糟糟的頭髮，躺回柔軟的床上。

然而在這刻他才發現自己身上的睡衣，是新的。

「……！」

想起那一抹焦急的人影，想起那一個温暖的懷抱，換衣時生澀且無措的動作。

燒，早已退了;  
臉，卻不自覺地，又紅了。

End_


End file.
